Short love stories
by EzGoEr
Summary: also none as ArtemisXholly this is the first of a collection of stories each different song and plot but same paring between mainly aremis and holly but some others like mulchXopal and alex and sabina
1. Chapter 1

i own nothin and aint makein mony from this "talking" 'lyrics' song is herewith out you by 3 doors down

ARTEMISxHOLLY

"I can't belive it it has been 6 months!,no fairy is allowed to come to the surface; now i can't see holly CURSE IT!!!!" Artemis bellowed.

'A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I  
saw your pretty face  
A thousand laughs have made me colder  
And I don't think I can  
look at this the same  
But all the miles just separate  
They disappear now when I'm  
dreaming of your face'

Artemis checked his computer for he thought he heard a sound. He had; it was his checked it it said "Hey artemis i know its been awhile buti can't go to the surface so this is the best i can manage i hope you don't mind." xoxo HOLLY SHORT

I'm here without you baby  
But your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight  
It's only you and me

He instantly sent back an e-mail saying "I know i understand but can't foaly send you no matter what section 8 or who ever your working for say? he did before with doodah day and mulch ! I hope we can work this out. Remeber i love you and dream about you love Artemis Fowl.

The miles just keep rolling  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go

He got another e-mail saying "NO im sooooooo sorry but foaly cant he's on high transport security!! But remeber i still think about you and dream about you. xoxo HOLLY SHORT"

I'm here without you baby  
But your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
Your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl  
It's only you and me

Artemis typed back instantly "I'm here waitng for you its hard without you but that doesn't mean i don't love you i cant wait untill you can come up here!!!" love from up here Artemis Fowl

Everything I know  
And anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls  
When it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love

Than he got an e-mail saying only one thing "I CAN COME UP I CAN COME UP I CAN COME UP I CAN COME UP but unfortunetly its only for a day I hope you can wait untill I get up there !!!"LOVE HOLLY SHORT

I'm here without you baby  
But your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl  
It's only you and me

Then since it being 4:30 in the morning artemis went to bed but instead of weeping he went to bed with a smile on his face

the end hope you liked it


	2. Chapter 2

ArtemisXHolly 2 drabble (artemis fowl and related stuff aint myn owned by eoin colfer the song is "gotta be somebody" by nickelback still dont own anything there either before the time paradox and after the lost colony)

'_italics is song lyrics'_

"normal is speech"  
"_is thought"_

**"bold is flashback"  
artemis=17**

**holly=appers 17 **

2:00 pm

Artemis was in France the city of romance [to me its the city of romance if u dont think so to bad] walking around watched couples by coupels go by and thought to himself, misrably 'I wish i had love, god i truely wish i would fall in love'.

_'__This time, I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life  
The one we all dream of but dreams just aren't enough  
so I'll be waiting for the real thing  
I'll know it by the feeling  
The moment when were meeting  
We'll play out like a scene straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holding my breath right up 'til the end  
Until that moment when I find the one that I spend forever with'_

Buttler spoke up almost reading his young charges thoughts " Artemis there will be, no _is_ someone for you. Just look harder, pray and they will come. I know you want someone special and you dont want to go through life alone; how i know is that everyone thinks the same thing sometime or another.

_'_'_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
'cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that  
'Cause nobody wants to do it on their own.  
Everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere _

11:00 pm  
Artemis was called by an exited holly "Yes?" artemis asked. "I GOT A SURFACE VISA FOR A YEAR ARTEMIS A WHOLE YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!" holly yelled into his ring/fairy comunicater. "Where are you right now- never mind"Artemis said for as he was speaking he felt a tiny hand on his shoulder. He looked at holly after she apperad and thought 'i never noticed before but holly is gorgeous' What they didn't know was that she would stay on the surface for many more years {artemis through magic, kissing and a bit of protected ifyouknowwhatimean lives for as long as holly will.

_'There's gotta be somebody for me out there  
Tonight out on the street out in the moonlight  
And dammit this feels to right  
It's just like dejavu me standing here with you  
So I'll be holding my breath  
Could this be the end  
Is it that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with' _

_13 years later_

Artemis was talking to his two younger brothers Myles and Beckett. They whre both fifteen and had stoped talking in third person and took up martail arts, boxing, and kickboxing. Myles had become more like artemis. He was incredably smart like his big brother and thought little of people outside his family execpt his girlfirend. the twins had found something science could not explain. Telepathy: although thats another story. "So always keep close to your friends and familiy and also remeber that nobody wants to be alone in the world". Artemis thought back to the minutes before he fell in love with holly.

_**"I find the one that I spend forever with  
'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that  
'Cause nobody wants to do it on their own.  
Everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there" **_

Holly said to the 15 year olds, remeber this as well if your girlfriends now ever leave you dont give up on love beacuse you'll never know if you belong with someone else" she said.

'_You cant give up (when your lookin' for)  
a diamond in the rough (because you'll never know)  
when it shows up (make sure your holdin' on)  
'cause it could be the one the one your waiting on_'

Artemis and holly said in unison "Nobody and mean nobody wants to feel unloved". Later artemis thought '_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me  
'Cause nobody wants to do it on their own.  
Everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there  
nobody wants to be the last one there  
everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there and there and i found that someone and her name is Holly, Holly Short.'_

_(the end and i hoped you liked it i am going to post a story on that telepathy thing so look for that soon_


End file.
